This new lily originated as a seedling hybrid resulting from the cross of an unnamed variety selected from plants of the crimson glory strain with pollen from the variety Star Gazer (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,085) at Sandy, Oreg. This seedling having been selected by me for propagation because of its profuse production of flowers carried adjacent the top of relatively tall upright stems as well as because of its strong red purple flower coloration. Propagation of this new plant was done under my direction at Sandy, Oreg. by tissue culture as well as by scales with such material success that propagation through several successive generations was done in the same manner at Sandy, Oreg. and this conclusively demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of the selected seedling were carried on from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new lily variety for commercial purposes is now being done by Oregon Bulb Farms, Inc. at Aurora, Oreg.